


A Day to Remember

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is hit in the head and suffers from amnesia.





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Amnesia

Cover by [jk-and-melbourne](https://jk-and-melbourne.tumblr.com/)

“Hiccup, do you remember where you are?”

Hiccup didn’t know who was talking to him. She was pretty, with blonde hair in a braid, and blue eyes. She’d been talking to him for a little bit, he thought. There was a dragon beside the bed, all black, with big, green eyes. He was staring at him like he knew him. So was the young woman. He knew his name, and his name was Hiccup, but that was about it. He also knew that the back of his head was hurting a lot.

“Who are you?” he asked the woman, ignoring her question. He didn’t know the answer to that either. He knew he should have felt scared, but he felt safe around this woman and the dragon, like they would protect him.

The woman got a sad look on her face. “Hiccup, I told you yesterday.”

Hiccup tried to think back to the day before, but it was all just blank. He remembered waking up this morning, and that was about it. Then this woman had been here. The dragon had already been here, like he’d stayed with him throughout the night. He reached out a hand to idly pet him. His scales felt familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint from where.

“I don’t know your name,” he told her honestly. “I can’t remember yesterday.”

The woman looked distressed. She held out a hand towards his, took it. “Hiccup, it’s Astrid. Astrid Hofferson? Your girlfriend?”

Oh, he had a girlfriend? Wouldn’t he have remembered something like that?

“Why does my head hurt?” he asked Astrid, for the moment ignoring what she’d said about being his girlfriend. That would require more time to work out, he figured.

“You were hit in the head,” Astrid responded. “In a fight. A Dragon Hunter went at you with a hammer.”

Hiccup winced, rubbed at his head. A hammer? It didn’t feel like he’d been hit with a hammer.

“How long ago was that?”

“A month,” Astrid answered. She looked sad. Very sad. Was Hiccup making her sad?

“What is it?” he asked her, squeezing her hand. It felt good to do that, normal.

Astrid shook her head, tears springing into her eyes. “It’s just… we’ve done this every day, Hiccup. Ever since you were hurt, you wake up and don’t remember anything. Not even the day before. I was just hoping today it would be different. Like I do every day.”

“Okay, then run everything by me,” Hiccup told her. “And I’ll try to remember for tomorrow.”

  
  


Hiccup wanted to go flying on Toothless. That was the dragon’s name. It had apparently been something that he’d done a lot before the injury. He felt like he knew how, felt like he would know exactly how to position his foot and his prosthetic, his hands, how to move his body. 

He didn’t know why he could remember things like that. He could remember how to talk, walk, how to eat, basic things that made sense, but he couldn’t remember names, people, or places. 

Apparently he was home, on a place called Berk. His dad was a man named Stoick, his girlfriend was Astrid, and his friends were Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

Hiccup was out taking a walk now, hand-in-hand with Astrid. He was allowed outside, which felt good. His limbs felt stiff and weak, like he’d been in bed for a long time. That would make sense given what he’d been hit with. He kept trying to imagine the injury for some reason, but doing so was grotesque. Apparently it had cracked his skull and injured his brain, and that was why he was having these memory problems. 

Hiccup wished he wasn’t, wished he could remember these people in his life, this place, his dragon. He didn’t feel sad about it though. How could he feel sad about things he couldn’t quite remember?

“When can I fly again?” Hiccup asked.

“Hiccup, we don’t think it’s safe for you to fly,” Astrid said. “With your memory and all-”

“I know how to fly, Astrid.” Hiccup said. “I remember how.”

“How can you remember how?” Astrid asked him. Her fingers intertwined with his. It felt good.

“Because it’s natural,” Hiccup told her. “Like how I remember how to walk and talk. It’s a part of me.” Toothless was on his other side, and he smiled at him when he said it. He might not remember anything about Toothless, but he felt like his friend, his best friend. He reached out his other hand and laid it on his head.

  
  


“Hiccup, do you know who I am?”

The woman was blonde with blue eyes, and very, very pretty. Hiccup decided that he instantly liked her, though he didn’t know who she was.

“No.”

“I’m Astrid.”

“Where am I?” Hiccup asked. He was in a bed that felt familiar, a house that felt familiar. He felt like he should know this place, but he didn’t.

“At home. On Berk.” Astrid leaned forward from where she sat beside the bed, took his hand. Hiccup liked that.

Home. Berk. He mouthed it. Yes, those words felt right together. He was home. He just hoped he would remember that.

  
  


Hiccup was flying. His friends and his dad had been against it, but he wanted to fly. It felt normal, natural. It had been like walking to mount Toothless, to get into the air. Being up here felt as natural as breathing.

Astrid flew beside him. She’d introduced herself to him that morning. She was kind and pretty, and apparently his girlfriend. Hiccup had kissed her, and that had felt familiar. Things would feel familiar, but he wouldn’t remember why, or how. He’d do something, and there would be a spark, like his brain was trying to remember the other times he’d done a similar thing, but he couldn’t remember. There was nothing there. Apparently this happened every day. He felt like if he’d known that, he would have grown tired of it, but he couldn’t know that, not when he forgot.

Flying was good. He knew how to move in the saddle, felt Toothless’ body moving underneath his. It was familiar, but again, there was no memory of it. There was just now. Hiccup decided that was okay. He could just live in the now, the moment. No worrying about the future, and especially no worrying about the past.

Just now.

  
  


“Stoick, I want him to remember!” Astrid cried. She was in private with the chief. It had been two weeks since Hiccup had begun flying again. He’d looked so normal on Toothless, like nothing had ever happened to him. He could remember all the maneuvers, all the things he had to do with the tail fin. He could remember how to walk, talk, eat, but he couldn’t remember people. He couldn’t remember _ her. _ It had been two months of this and gods it _ hurt. _ It hurt so _ badly. _ “Why can’t he just remember us?!”

Stoick had his head in his hands as he sat at the table. Hiccup was out doing something with Snotlout.

“Gothi said that-”

“I know what Gothi said!” Astrid was crying. Why wouldn’t she be crying? The person she loved couldn’t remember her for more than a day, and gods, she missed him. She missed when he hadn’t been like this. She cursed that Dragon Hunter that had hurt him, cursed the hammer that had crushed into his head. She knew he was lucky to be alive, and that they were all lucky to still have him here, but it wasn’t the same. 

Astrid sat down across from Stoick. “I’m sorry. I-I know this isn’t easy for you. I just miss the way he’d been before.”

Stoick inhaled deeply, drew his hands away from his face. There were tears on his cheeks. 

“Me too, Astrid,” he said. “Me too. But we’re lucky he’s alive.”

“I know.” She lowered her head, pressed the heels of her hands to her forehead. “I know.”

“We can’t take this frustration out on him,” Stoick said. “I’ve come close. I almost yelled at him yesterday. I almost grabbed him and shook him, like that would make him remember somehow.”

“It won’t.” They both knew it wouldn’t. Astrid had come close to remembering the same thing.

“Every day is new with him,” Stoick said. “We should just be glad we have that day.”

  
  


“Do you know my name?”

Hiccup shook his head.

Hiccup woke to someone asking if he knew where he was. It was a large man, with a red hair and beard. There was a twang of familiarity in his chest.

“Do you know where you are, Hiccup?”

“No.”

“That’s okay. You’re home. On Berk.”

“Home,” Hiccup breathed. “I’m home.”


End file.
